The Alicorn Prince's First Year
by The True Silph
Summary: What would happen to the Harry Potter timeline if Harry were an alicorn raised in Canterlot? Contains bashing of Dumbledore, most of the Wesleys, and the Wizarding World
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, J K Rowling and Hasbro own them respectively.**

Summary: How would the Harry Potter universe change if Harry was an alicorn and was rose in the Canterlot Palace? Contains: alicorn!Harry, alicorn!Lily, AU, Weasley, Dumbledore, and Wizarding World bashing.

Ten years ago, there was a madman named Tom Marvolo Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort, who was targeting a single family on the night of All Hallows' Eve, and he targeted them for the sole purpose of a prophecy ,that he didn't even know was false, spoke of the youngest resident of the house being the only one who could kill him. As he approached the Potter family's cottage in Godric's Hollow, he passed many children and adults alike, though he paid them no heed in his quest to kill one Harry Potter and become immortal. As he entered the house, it was all too easy to kill the first potter, James, and he proceeded up the stairs to where he knew the nursery was in the building, for the coward who told him the Potter's location was one of their closest and most trusted "friends", and once he entered the nursery he spotted quite the sight, a beautiful alicorn mare and her young foal in the crib the Potter brat was supposed to be in. As he assumed the foal to be the child in disguise, he cast the killing curse upon the beautiful mare and as his spell connected, the foal was gone, through a portal created by his mother and powered by his would-be murderer whose body was turned to ash as the magic holding him together was released.

After the disappearance of the alicorn foal, a large man known as Rubeus Hagrid searched through the rubble only to find the body of James and a strange winged unicorn with a scarlet mane and tail that looked like they would have flowed in the breeze and a snow white coat, her emerald eyes were frozen in the shock of her sudden demise only minutes earlier. Hagrid left quickly arriving at the location of a wise looking old man in horribly mismatched robes who quickly sent a mental probe into the half giant's mind to find out that the Potters were dead and that Harry was missing. Meanwhile in Equestria, A very special alicorn with a white coat and an aurora colored mane and tail found the young foal who had just appeared within Canterlot Castle before she had to raise the sun.

TIME SKIP

Ten years have past since Prince Jubilee had appeared in the castle the day after Nightmare Night and the death of his mother, Princess Lily Mirror aka Lily Potter née Evans. The young colt had his mother's beautiful white coat and scarlet hair, though that hair was streaked in shades of orange and yellow and was untamable, which caused it to look like a warm campfire. It was on the thirty first day of July when a phoenix muck like Celestia's own Philomena appeared bearing a letter for Jubilee, though the envelope the letter was in also referred to him as Harry Potter. As he checked the letter after examining the seal on the parchment, he noticed the ridiculously long list of titles for this Headmaster Dumbledore and took note of the required materials. What Jubilee had not noticed was the third page of parchment that bore a request for him to be the ambassador between the Wizarding World and Equestria. He quickly went to show Princess Celestia the letters.

"Aunt Tia, there are letters addressed to me that were delivered by an unknown phoenix, and one of them was about schooling while the other was about acting as the ambassador between Equestria and the human world," Jubilee had barely managed to say that in a single breath while still sounding incredibly polite.

"What do you think of these letters Jubilee?" Celestia asked the young alicorn.

"I think it could be a way to reopen the communication our worlds shared before the war against Voldemort that closed off our communication."

"That is a valid point but I do worry about you acting as the ambassador while being a student."

"I know but this could be the opportunity that we need to reconnect with the wizards of Earth."

"I agree that is a viable option, and I will allow this under the conditions that you stay out of danger and don't start an international or an interdimensional conflict."

"Of course Aunt Tia."

After sending polite responses to be both an ambassador and a student at Hogwarts, Jubilee and Celestia waited for Jubilee's guide to obtain his supplies for Hogwarts, with Celestia even giving the colt one of her own flight feathers and some of her tail hairs as a, rather strange but effective, reminder of home. It took three days for the representative from Hogwarts to arrive, and he was none other than the hook nosed wonder clad in black, Severus Snape. After a polite though cautious greeting by the guards, Severus was led to Celestia's study where she and Jubilee were waiting for their guest to arrive. As he entered the room, the first things to catch his eye weren't the massive collection of books in the room but the two alicorns, as one was clearly much older than the other, the presence of the second alicorn was surprising due to him expecting a miniature James Potter and not the regal looking young alicorn in front of him.

"Please have a seat," Jubilee stated in a kind voice as Severus sat down, "I'm assuming you're a professor at Hogwarts?" This he stated while Severus attempted, and failed, to make himself comfortable in a chair made for ponies and not humans.

"Yes I am from Hogwarts," Severus said in a drawling tone, "my name is Professor Severus Snape, and if I may be so inclined, what are your names?" This Severus had stated in a slightly less annoyed sounding tone of voice.

"I am Princess Celestia and this is Prince Jubilee," Celestia stated.

After spending several hours not only seeing that Jubilee could take human form but also clearing away any misconceptions either party had, Fawkes flamed Professor Snape and Jubilee into Diagon Alley as they proceeded into Gringots and finished their business quickly without Hagrid being the one guiding Jubilee, so they quickly made their way to Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. As the entered Severus greeted his godson.

"Hello Draco," Severus said in a strangely cheerful voice.

"Hello Uncle Sev, I didn't know you were showing a new student around Diagon Alley," Draco stated.

"Jubilee, I will get your books and potion ingredients, so after you're done here go to Ollivander's," Severus stated flatly.

"Of course Professor," Jubilee stated as Severus left the building.

"What kind of a name is Jubilee anyway?" Draco asked as soon as his godfather was out of earshot. "Why didn't your parents give you a normal name, unless you're a mudblood?"

"Where I'm from Jubilee is far from the strangest name, and is mudblood some kind of racial slur against muggleborns?"

"Okay I guess we got off on the wrong foot, my names Draco Malfoy, what's yours?"

"Prince Jubilee, I'm the ambassador from Equestria."

"Wait, you're the ambassador from Equestria uncle Sev was talking about a few days ago?"

"Yes, and may I ask why you're calling the professor uncle?"

"He's my godfather, that's why."

As the two had their conversation Madam Malkin had started taking Jubilee's measurements while finishing with Draco's robes, and before they knew it they had both paid for their robes as Jubilee made his way to Ollivander's. It took several hours, but as Jubilee exited Ollivander's with a nine inch pear wand with Celestia's feather and hair as the core to the unusual wand. As he caught up with an impatiently waiting Professor Snape, he asked what all was left for them to get for his first year, and he was glad to hear that they were done with shopping for his first year.

TIME SKIP

It was Jubilee's first trip to the Ministry of Magic since arriving on Earth, and he was absolutely miserable. The only thing that made his visits bearable was the fact that he could take human form, this was brought up when the Minister's undersecretary wanted to put him in a stall as soon as he arrived in his true form. The only positive of this trip was his meeting with the Wizengamot during the afternoon, even then it was difficult to make them see past the fact that he was not human. The only component person within the Ministry had to be Arthur Weasley in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department and he only counted as competent because his favor wasn't being bought for more sway in the Ministry. Jubilee had been in the Wizarding World for a single week and he knew this was going to be one of the most difficult things he would ever do.

TIME SKIP

It had been half an hour since he boarded the Hogwarts Express before anyone had entered his compartment, a girl with bushy hair and large front teeth.

"Nobody would mind if I sit here, wait what's with the horse thing? My books never said anything about a creature like that," The girl stated as she entered the compartment.

"I don't mind you being in here as long as you introduce yourself," Jubilee stated in a calm voice.

"You can talk? Oh, my name's Hermione Granger, what's yours?"

"To answer your questions in order, yes I can talk, and my name is Jubilee. That's all you need to know for right now."

"What's your last name, and what are you?"

"I don't have a last name and I am an alicorn, please stop asking questions."

"Okay then…" At this Hermione sounded extremely uncertain as Jubilee started reading from a book, Daring Doo to be exact.

As time went on, the only interruptions to their shared silence was when a boy named Ron barged in ranting about Harry Potter and being paid to risk his life for someone who hadn't even bothered to show up on the Express. This course of action lead to Hermione shoving him out of the compartment and into Draco. The collision of Weasley and Malfoy caused Jubilee to burst out laughing at how ridiculous the entire situation actually was.

"Sorry the weasel hit you Draco," Jubilee started, "but you have to admit that was kinda funny. Oh, you you mind explaining to us how the Wizarding World works? Hermione and I would both benefit from the knowledge."

TIME SKIP

The First Years had just moved to the Great hall when Dumbledore gave a special announcement.

"For the next several years, Hogwarts will be host not only to an ambassador but also the prince of his nation. Let me introduce you to Prince Jubilee of Equestria!" As he finished this the crowd saw an alicorn with white fur, flamelike hair, and shocking emerald eyes, calmly walk from the group of First Years surrounding him. Sounds of shock could be heard from all across the Great Hall as the young prince trotted over to Dumbledore. What only those in the front were staring at however, was the mark on the alicorn's flank that looked like some kind of firework explosion that was actually made of fire, though none of them could get a good look at it.

 **End of Chapter Notes: a few quick notes on the story thus far…**

 **1) Celestia knew Jubilee's wand would have her feather and hair at its core.**

 **2) I didn't just pick randomly for Jubilee's wand materials, pear wood is good for healing magic, while Celestia's hair and feather (in my mind at least) represent wisdom and responsibility.**

 **3) Before anyone asks why the dialogue sucks so bad (yes I'm admitting it) it's because I personally don't have enough people experience to make the conversations make the most sense (even to me, and I wrote them).**

 **4) I jumped around the way I did for the sole purpose of reaching Hogwarts quickly, while also explaining a bit of what's going on.**

 **5) Before anyone asks about pairings, Jubilee will not be in a relationship during** **THIS** **story, he is only eleven after all.**

 **6) I got the idea for this fic while reading a few other fics that are on the site, not all of them MLP related.**

 **7) I needed to have my protagonist read Daring Doo, if only because I like to think that he is interested in her adventures.**

 **8) His cutie mark isn't as random as it sounds, I spent two days thinking about his design, only to come up with it at school were I couldn't write it so I improved it on the bus ride home.**

 **9) Critique my work, please, I'd love to know how my skills can improve. Thanks so much for reading, just for that…**

 **BONUS SCENE 1: At the Ministry of Magic Part 1**

Prince Jubilee had just walked through the elevator door on the Minister's floor so he could meet the men in charge of where he would be staying, both of which held important political positions. As he neared the door, he quickly picked up on the conversation happening behind the door at the end of the hall.

"Minister, we need to discuss how we're going to set up these agreements." An elderly voice from behind the door said.

"We use the Imperius obviously, and then we wipe his mind and stick him with that disgusting family of muggles you told me about Albus, and then Equestria's resources will belong to us!" A second voice said from behind the door.

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter one as well as the bonus scene, yes it's short but I have a plan my dear readers. Remember that criticism is welcome (read wanted if you're willing to give it so I can improve my writing style) but flames will be used to make Ron even more annoying. Bye and have a wonderful day or night!**

 **-The True Silph**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pre chapter notes: I know chapter one was a cliffhanger, but I had to leave it at that so I could start out this part of the story in Hogwarts.**

 **Rin: When will you update my story (makes adorable puppy eyes).**

 **Me: When I have ideas for it, you aren't supposed to be here.**

 **Shima: Why aren't I a part of the story?**

 **Me: One, this is an MLP and Harry Potter crossover. Two, You are in Japan. Three, in CoGSoD you don't have a role because I'm not writing a long distance relationship when I can mess with the people who have aneurism over slash and not following cannon.**

 **NOW...LEAVE...BEFORE...I...FIRE...MY...BASS...CANNON…**

…

 **FIRE! (The wubs consume Shima's body). On with the story!**

It had been only three days since Jubilee had moved into Hufflepuff, and classes had just begun. Usually Severus would be loathing his First Year classes, but for once Dumbledore decided to put his Slytherins with the Hufflepuffs.

 _~~FLASHBACK~~_

"This is Prince Jubilee as I have just stated…" Dumbledore started saying as everyone's attention (minus Professor Snape's because he had already met the young prince) was still on Jubilee. "He and his guardians have made an agreement with the staff of Hogwarts so that he can make up for any absences caused by his role as the ambassador of his homeland. The agreement also stated that he was to be placed directly into Hufflepuff as neither of the rulers are ready to trust the magic of the Sorting Hat," by the end of Dumbledore's statement, the entire hall was in an uproar over any student not being sorted into the correct house.

"I apologize for any inconvenience that this has caused, it would be dangerous to have anything entering your mind. Even if there was no ill intent, whatever, or whomever, was in your mind could accidentally see something that they shouldn't. The lack of a proper sorting is only for security," as Jubilee was saying this, everyone seemed to be only slightly appeased by what he was saying but the uproar had stopped. "As for my placement in Hufflepuff, it is the only House that values loyalty, a highly prized trait back home."

TIME SKIP

Jubilee had only been at Hogwarts for a day when he had the displeasure of meeting Ronald Weasley.

"What is an inhuman freak of nature like you doing at Hogwarts, let alone in the Wizarding World?" The half question, half insult had left Ron's mouth before a single thought had actually so much as formed an eighth of the way to completion.

"A freak of nature? That's something that I haven't heard since somepony insulted Discord!" Jubilee was laughing as he was saying this, and his laughter was getting on Ron's nerves and drawing attention to the fact Ron was insulting a prince.

"Don't change the subject you FUKING FREAK! Listen to your BETTERS when they demand an answer of you!" Ron's statement had drawn the attention of Professor McGonagall who was absolutely furious at his rudeness, not only due the fact he insulting a royal but more so the fact that he was insulting another student.

"Ronald Weasley! I will not stand for one of my lions insulting another student in such a way. Didn't your parents raise you better than that?" McGonagall was fuming as she asked him that one question, she honestly couldn't believe that a First Year was capable of such vulgarity, it was something that she would have expected from an injured Sixth or Seventh Year.

"Does it matter? A freak is still a freak! Prince or not! Slugulus Eructo!" As Ron said this, Jubilee had erected a shield that was just strong enough to deflect the poorly aimed spell into its caster instead of the floor where it should have gone.

"Mr Weasley I am very disappointed in you for attacking another student…" whatever she was saying was too quiet to hear as she was dragging Ron by the ear to the Hospital Wing as he was vomiting slugs. All of those who had the misfortune of seeing Ron insulting Jubilee were pleased that his spell had hit him instead of anyone else, even if they didn't know the prince well. None of the students who had met the youngest male Weasley had a good first impression of him due to how vulgar and… unintelligent he was.

TIME SKIP

Jubilee had been called to the Ministry during the middle of Charms and he was regretting becoming the Equestrian Ambassador to the Wizarding World. He had just walked past the receptionist who wouldn't stop sneering at him and gave him a poor impression of human intelligence. As he walked down the hall, he couldn't help but take notice of the sneers the Wizards were giving him, the only ones who weren't sneering or glaring at him he could tell were also not human.

"You are an ambassador, you should be here early," a voice, recognized as Dolores Umbridge, said as if she wanted to skin him alive (which she did).

"I apologize Undersecretary, but I am also a student so it would be difficult without time magic," Jubilee calmly stayed in response as Umbridge started fuming.

"Excellently said young one," this was said by Princess Luna, who had just made her appearance known, "and you are correct, arriving early should not be expected by somepony who is summoned five minutes late."

"He was late! The worthless freak has shown its ineptitude as ambassador," Umbridge said (as if I would ever let her get her way), "he should not be in such an illustrious institution as Hogwarts."

"I must say, the rampant speciesism in this society makes me question my sister's judgment in agreeing to let him be ambassador."

"What do you mean by that? You filthy beast!"

"I was the one who convinced Princess Celestia to reopen communications between the wizarding world and Equestria," Jubilee interrupted what would have degraded into the Minister's Under Secretary attempting to curse Princess Luna, and thus preventing (or delaying) an inter-dimensional conflict, for now. "I will not allow the slander of the Equestrian royalty to color the political atmosphere that we are working in."

"Why would a beast want a stable political atmosphere? What do you even know about politics?"

 _~~FLASHBACK END~~_

Dumbledore was sitting in his office as he usually does when he schemes about controlling the Wizarding World, when he realised that he couldn't even hope to manipulate that infuriating prince! In Dumbledore's mind, only he may be powerful, everyone else shall kneel before him once he obtains immortality! Dumbledore truly believed that he was the only one capable of ruling The Wizarding World because he thought that he was the only one who could wield that power without being what he called corrupted but in reality, he should have heeded the warning that absolute power corrupts absolutely. Unfortunately for Dumbledore he would never listen when the time came, he would always believed himself to be better than others and better than he truly was, all because of what he did Grindlewald so long is time Dumbledore thought, to bring an end to what he deemed dark. he would reign over a glorious world of his own creation.

"Fawkes," Dumbledore said, "Where did I go wrong in my plans?"

 **Welp, that's the end of this chapter. As you can tell, Dumbledore will be playing the part of the villain of the story. If only because I can see it happening.**

 **Quick notes! Dumbledore did not know that Lily was an alicorn. In my headcannon, alicorn DNA overrides all other forms of DNA, this may or may not be supported by the Crystaling (MLP:FIM season 6, episodes 1 and 2). The Wizarding World is far from perfect, that's why I am pointing out the flaws that I am. Finally for the notes, The reason that I'm not describing characters is that you should already know what they look like, why are you reading fanfiction if you don't know the universe? (Please note that that is a joke).**

 **-The True Silph**


	3. Notice of Discontinuation

To everyone who has followed or favorited this story, thank you for sticking with me, and I apologize. This story will not be finished by me, whatever inspired me to work on it has left me behind. If you wish to adopt the story, feel free to do so, simply credit me in your disclaimer as the original writer. I'd continue this story, but with everything that's happened in my life these past few months I don't have any inspiration to continue. Thank you, all of you wonderful people, I may at some point post stories again in the future, but they'll only be one or two shots. Thank you again for your love and support

-The True Silph


End file.
